My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo has his first Halloween and Christmas in Equestria, he learns that the ponies celebrate the holidays similar to his in Equestria known as Nightmare Night an Hearth Warming, and the ponies, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna do everything they can to make his first Nightmare Night and Hearth Warming the best he has ever had.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare Night is Coming

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 1

Nightmare Night is Coming

3 weeks after redecorating the Castle of Friendship, the Autumn season was approaching, and so was a holiday in Equestria known as Nightmare Night. Everypony in Ponyville was so excited and looking forward to the special night, ponies were putting up decorations, setting up games, making costumes and buying candy. Over at the Castle of Friendship, Neo was in one of his new rooms: the game room, he was playing one of his arcade games and he was having a blast. He was playing Maximum Force, one of his all time favorite arcade games.

Ever since the ponies redecorated the castle and remodeled some of the rooms just for Neo, the castle finally felt like home to him, and Twilight was so happy that Neo finally felt that way about the castle. A week after redecorating the castle, the ponies also remodeled 2 other rooms for Neo in the castle with the help of some of Neo's human friends from the real world, one room had a wrestle ring in it and was a room for Neo to relive his days of wrestling, the other room was a room that looked almost exactly like the White House Oval Office. Neo sometimes worked part time as a congressman and the ponies wanted a room to resemble that for him, plus Twilight felt that it would be interesting to have politics from the real world combined with royalty, she thought that sounded very interesting. Neo pretty much stayed in the game room all day playing his arcade games and having a blast, his friends, the mane 6 were in Ponyville getting ready for Nightmare Night, Twilight was in the castle making a costume for herself and one for Spike as well.

When night fell, Neo finally came out of the game room, he walked down the hall and came into the throne room where Twilight was, Twilight smiled at him and said, "Hi Neo, did you have fun in the game room?" Neo said, "Oh hell yeah, that game room really makes the castle feel like home." Twilight giggled and said, "That's wonderful, I'm so glad you like it, by the way, are you looking forward to Nightmare Night?" Neo was a little confused, he said, "What's that?" Twilight remembered that she had never told Neo about Nightmare Night, she said, "Oh that's right, I never told you about Nightmare Night, well, it's a festival we celebrate once a year around the end of October where ponies dress up in costumes and fillies and colts go door to door collecting candy, it's basically a holiday geared towards Nightmare Moon." Neo said, "Oh okay I understand, it's like Halloween." Twilight looked at Neo and said, "What?" Neo said, "In the world where I came from, we celebrate a holiday just like it, except we call it Halloween." Twilight said, "Oh, that's very interesting, it's like Equestria and your world kind of have a connection with each other." Neo said, "Yeah, that's awesome." Twilight said, "So, tell me about Halloween."

Neo told Twilight that Halloween is basically the same as Nightmare Night, children dress in costumes and go around collecting candy, people scare each other harmlessly, and people watch scary movies and sometimes go to Halloween parties, Neo explained that Halloween started a long time ago back when people used to believe that spirits of the dead would walk the earth, and to keep the spirits away, people would leave out candy for the spirits. Twilight found the information fascinating, she even said that there were stories that Nightmare Moon would terrorize fillies and colts and they would give candy as an offering to her so she wouldn't eat the fillies and colts, most of these stories were told back when Princess Luna was imprisoned in the moon for 1000 years, and that's when they started celebrating Nightmare Night.

Neo found the information fascinating as well, he was happy to know that Equestria shared holidays similar to the holidays celebrated back on earth. Twilight decided to show Neo her costume, she decided to dress up as the legendary unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded. She put her costume on and Neo thought she looked very magical in it, which made Twilight blush, Neo wanted the ponies in Ponyville to know all about Halloween and he wanted to go to the Ponyville Schoolhouse the next day and teach the fillies and colts about Halloween. Twilight thought it was a wonderful idea, she even said she would go out and tell Cheerilee in person that he would be coming to the schoolhouse the next day, and so Twilight left the castle to find Cheerilee while Neo waited for her back at the castle.

Twilight came back to the castle in less than an hour and told Neo that she told Cheerilee that he wanted to come to her class the next day and give her class a presentation about Halloween and Cheerilee accepted, Neo was happy to hear it and he was looking forward to seeing the class tomorrow and telling the fillies and colts all about Halloween.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The History of Halloween

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 2

The History of Halloween

Neo got up early the next day and got ready to go to the Ponyville Schoolhouse, he wanted to get there right when Cheerilee started her class. Neo put on regular clothes and brushed his teeth, Twilight was already up and she and Neo sat down at the table in the dining room and they ate pancakes that Neo made from his automatic foodmaker. When Neo finished his pancakes, he said goodbye to Twilight and he left the castle and headed for the schoolhouse.

He got to the castle in less than 10 minutes, he looked in a window and saw that Cheerilee had already started her class. Neo walked up to the school door and he gently knocked, he heard a female voice say, "Come in please." Neo opened the door and walked in, the fillies and colts all smiled at him, they were very happy to see him. Cheerilee said, "Good morning Neo, thank you for coming." Then she turned to her class, she smiled and said, "Alright my little ponies, we have a guest today, our friend Mr. Anderson is going to tell us all about a holiday very similar to Nightmare Night called Halloween." Then Cheerilee told Neo that he may begin his presentation, the entire class looked at Neo with curious smiles, waiting to hear about this holiday called Halloween. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo were sitting at the front of the class, and they especially wanted to hear all about Halloween, Neo started out by telling the class that Halloween was a holiday celebrated on the last day of October where kids dress in costumes and they go around and collect candy door to door just like the fillies and colts do on Nightmare Night.

To tell the class more about Halloween, Neo decided to show the class a film about the history of Halloween, Neo took a small device out of his pocket, he put the device on Cheerilee's desk, he pushed a button on the device and the device became a small TV. Neo turned on the TV and pulled up a YouTube video on the TV screen, he showed a video called "The Real Story of Halloween" that was made by the History Channel. Cheerilee turned off the lights so the class could see the video better, the class watched the video with amazement, they were very mesmerized by the video. The video talked about when Halloween started, why people give out candy, why kids dress up in costumes, where the phrase "Trick Or Treat" came from, and all about Halloween icons, legends and activities. The video was about 40 minutes, but the class was enjoying every minute of the video, even Cheerilee was enjoying the video and she found it just as interesting as the class.

When the video was finally over, the class actually clapped, they were intrigued and impressed by the video. Then Neo pushed the button on the TV and it shrank back down to the way it was as a small device. Then Neo asked the class if they had any questions and all of the fillies and colts raised their hooves, he did his best to answer their questions, after answering questions, Cheerilee said it was time for recess. The class quietly went out to the playground, Cheerilee thanked Neo for coming to the school, she said she was impressed by the video just as much as the class was. She said that Neo could go ahead and leave for today, Neo said he was happy to come and he gave Cheerilee a hug. She hugged him back and she said goodbye to him, then Neo left the school, he watched the fillies and colts play on the playground for a while, then he decided to walk around Ponyville and see how the ponies decorate their houses for Nightmare Night and what everypony is doing for the holiday.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Get Into the Spirit

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 3

Get Into the Spirit

Neo left the Ponyville Schoolhouse and he was walking around Ponyville, seeing how everypony decorates their houses for Nightmare Night and what everypony is doing for Nightmare Night. As he walked around, ponies that were passing by smiled at him or waved at him, some even stopped and said hello to him. Neo saw some ponies putting Nightmare Night decorations around their houses, he saw some ponies setting up games for Nightmare Night and he saw some ponies going into Sugarcube Corner and buying candy to give out on Nightmare Night. Neo was looking forward to Nightmare Night, this would be his 1st Halloween like holiday in Equestria and for once in 10 years, he would get to spend a holiday with friends.

Neo walked past the schoolhouse and he saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders happily walking towards him, the crusaders saw him and they went over to him, they said hello to him and they were always happy to see him. Sweetie Belle said, "We loved your film about Halloween, it was so interesting." Applebloom said, "Yeah, thank you for sharing your holiday with us." Scootaloo said, "You are so awesome Neo." Neo appreciated their compliments, he said, "Thank you girls, are you all looking forward to Nightmare Night?" They jumped up and down and said, "Yes." Neo said, "Awesome, and what will you 3 be dressing up as?" Scootaloo said, "I'm going to dress up as a Wonderbolt." Applebloom said, "I'm gonna dress up as a platypus." Sweetie Belle said, "I'm going to dress up a glamorous lady, my sister Rarity will love it." Neo said, "Well those sound like really great costumes, I hope you girls will have fun and get lots of candy." The crusaders were so happy, they all gave Neo a hug, after they hugged, Neo gave each crusader a kiss on the head, which made them all blush, then the crusaders went off to play around Ponyville.

Neo continued walking around Ponyville, as he walked around Ponyville, he ran into Zecora, Zecora said hello to Neo and asked him how he will be celebrating Nightmare Night. Neo told Zecora all about Halloween, Zecora loved the similarities between Nightmare Night and Halloween, she even mentioned that she likes to go around on Nightmare Night telling fillies and colts scary stories about Nightmare Moon coming to eat them, then she told Neo that she hopes that he has fun on Nightmare Night and she headed towards the Everfree Forest.

Then before going back to Twilight's castle, Neo stopped by Rarity's Boutique, he came in and asked Rarity if she could make him a costume for Nightmare Night, Rarity said that she would be very happy to make him a costume, he asked her to make him a Goth costume and she said she would get on it right away. Then Neo went back to the castle, he came into the throne room and saw that Spike was trying on his costume, Spike was dressing up as a small purple dragon, Twilight thought he looked cute in his costume.

Neo came in and complimented Spike on his costume, suddenly, Spike belched out a letter, Twilight took the letter and it was from Princess Luna, she read the letter and it said that Princess Luna will be coming to Ponyville on Nightmare Night to spend Nightmare Night with Neo, knowing that it will be his first Nightmare Night, she wants Neo to have fun and she would like to spend the holiday with him, Twilight was happy for Neo, it's not everyday that a princess would come to spend a holiday with somepony, Neo was happy to know that Princess Luna was going to come spend Nightmare Night with him and because of that, he couldn't wait for Nightmare Night to come.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Trick or Treat

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 4

Trick or Treat

When Nightmare Night finally came, Neo was very excited and so was everypony in Ponyville, Neo was putting on his costume that Rarity made for him, it was a black Gothic costume with some straps and metal around the shirt. After putting on the costume, Neo put on white Gothic makeup along with some black around his eyes. After 10 minutes, Neo was ready for Nightmare Night, Neo came down the hallway and into the throne room and he saw Twilight in the throne room in her costume, she smiled at Neo and said, "Hey Neo, nice costume, you look great." Neo replied, "Thanks Twilight, you look very magical." Twilight giggled and said, "Why thank you." Spike was in the next room putting on his costume and Twilight was waiting for him, she was about to take him out to collect candy.

While they were waiting, there came a knock at the castle door, Neo answered it and it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they were wearing their costumes and had bags of candy, Neo said, "Hi girls, you all look so cute and magical." Sweetie Belle said, "Awww, thank you, Rarity made our costumes." Applebloom said, "Ya look mighty fine yourself, I like your costume." Scootaloo said, "Yeah, do you have any candy for us?" Neo said, "Sure, I'll be right back." Neo went to his automatic foodmaker, he pushed 2 buttons on it and the foodmaker gave him various packaged candies. Then Neo came back to the door, the crusaders were still there, they said, "Nightmare Night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite." Neo giggled and said, "That's cute girls." Sweetie Belle said, "That's the Nightmare Night slogan that we all say when we collect candy." Neo said, "Really, you know, on Halloween, human kids have a slogan just like that when they collect candy, the Halloween slogan is trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, but they usually just say trick or treat at the door." Sweetie Belle said, "Wow, your world and our world sure do have a lot in common." Neo said, "I guess so, here's your candy girls." Neo gave each crusader a handful of packaged candies. The crusaders thanked him and he told them to have fun, then the crusaders went to another house with cheerful smiles.

Then Twilight and Spike came to Neo and Twilight said, "Neo, I'm gonna take Spike to collect candy, or trick or treat like you call it." Neo said to Spike, "Nice costume Spike." Spike said, "Thanks Neo." Neo said, "I hope you have fun and get lots of candy." Spike smiled and appreciated his comment, then Twilight said, "What are you gonna do Neo?" Neo said, "I guess I'm gonna go out and wait for Princess Luna to get here." Twilight said, "Okay then, feel free to come to town and play some games at the festival, it's lots of fun." Neo said, "I probably will, you two better get going, have fun." Twilight said, "We'll see you later, you have fun too." And so Twilight took Spike out to collect candy while Neo left the castle and went to town to wait for Princess Luna.

As Neo walked towards town, he saw various fillies and colts in costumes going around collecting candy, most of them had an adult with them, when he came to where the games were, ponies were playing various games, most of which you would usually see at a festival or carnival.

As Neo watched ponies play the games, there suddenly came a flash of lightning, which got everypony's attention, then a carriage came down from the sky that was driven by 2 pegasus guards that were dressed like bats. When the carriage landed in Ponyville, a figure in a cloak came out of the carriage, the figure took the cloak off and it was Princess Luna. Everypony bowed at her except for Neo, he had been told many times by the princesses that he doesn't have to bow at them, Princess Luna said in her Royal Canterlot Voice, "Greetings my dear subjects, your princess wishes you a night of fright and a night of fun, rejoice this night my subjects, for this night will not last forever."

Everypony went on with their activities and the fillies and colts seemed to be afraid of Luna, then Luna walked over to Neo, she smiled at Neo and said, "Hello Neo." Neo blushed and said, "Hi Luna." Luna giggled and said, "Are you ready to join me tonight, we'll have a wonderful night together, I'm gonna make your first Nightmare Night very special and something to remember." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, that's very sweet of you, in that case, I am ready to join you." Luna smiled and said, "Shall we go then?" And so Neo and Princess Luna began walking together around Ponyville to enjoy Nightmare Night together and to have a remarkable and glorious holiday.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare NightHalloween 2000

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 5

Nightmare Night/Halloween 2000

Neo and Princess Luna were taking a walk around Ponyville and spending time with each other for the holiday, since this was Neo's first Nightmare Night, Princess Luna wanted to do everything she could to make this day something he'll remember and cherish. As they walked around, fillies and colts that were passing by got scared of Luna and referred to her as Nightmare Moon. Luna didn't really understand why they were scared of her since she was no longer Nightmare Moon, but Neo knew what was going on.

Neo and Luna sat down on the ground for a few minutes and Neo told Luna why the fillies and colts were acting like they were. Neo explained that the fillies and colts weren't really scared of Luna, they were just pretending to be scared because it's part of a Halloween tradition and shared the same way at it is with Nightmare Night, basically, Halloween and Nightmare Night is a time where everypony scares each other in a fun way. With this information, Princess Luna finally understood, then Neo and Princess Luna continued walking together around the town, enjoying the night and each other.

Meanwhile Twilight was taking Spike around collecting candy, she meet up with Pinkie Pie who was dressed up as a chicken, and she even acted like a chicken. They talked for a few minutes when suddenly, a lightning bolt zapped by Pinkie Pie and she ran off in fear, Twilight looked up and saw that it was Rainbow Dash on a thundercloud, she was dressed up as a wonderbolt, she was laughing like crazy and she thought what she did was so funny, Twilight said that wasn't very nice, but Rainbow Dash just said that Nightmare Night was the best time of the year for pranks, but before Twilight could say anything, Rainbow Dash saw another group of ponies and she quickly zoomed over to where they were while dragging along her thundercloud.

Neo and Princess Luna were still walking around the town, Luna got a little bored and Neo suggested that they play some of the festival games, Luna tried out the horseshoe toss game, she tossed a horseshoe directly on the spot and she said, "Ha ha, the fun has been doubled." Ponies cheered for Luna and Neo was happy to see that Luna was having fun, she needed to have just as much fun as everypony else. Neo sat down for a second, getting a little tired from all the walking around, suddenly, a lightning bolt zapped by him, Neo flinched and then he looked up and saw Rainbow Dash laughing while standing on her thundercloud, Neo shouted, "Goddammit Rainbow." Rainbow Dash just laughed at her prank and she flew off with her thundercloud to scare another pony. Princess Luna came over and she saw what happened, she wanted to make sure Neo was okay, the last thing she wanted was Neo to get upset on Nightmare Night, now that she knew what Nightmare Night was like, she began to come up with a plan to get even with Rainbow Dash, but first, Neo had an idea, Neo whispered in Luna's ear and told him his plan.

Meanwhile, Zecora and the Mayor Mare were telling the fillies and colts to go to the Nightmare Moon statue and give some of their candy as an offering to Nightmare Moon. And so fillies and colts went to the Nightmare Moon statue and left a pile of candy at the statue, but before they could leave, there suddenly came a loud booming voice that said, "Citizens of Ponyville, you were wise to bring this candy to me, I am pleased with this offering, so pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating all of you!" The fillies and colts looked over where the statue was, and to their horror, they saw Nightmare Moon, when they saw her, they just screamed and ran away. When they were gone, Nightmare Moon turned back into Princess Luna and she spat fake fangs out of her mouth. Neo came over to her, at first Princess Luna didn't know what to make of the outcome of this, Neo was watching the whole thing and he filmed it on his IPad. Then a small colt approached Luna, it was Pipsqueak. He said to Luna, "Thanks for the scare Princess Luna, it was scary, but fun." Luna said, "So you foals enjoy getting scared." Pipsqueak said, "Yes, it's lots of fun." Neo said, "That's what Halloween is all about." Princess Luna finally realized that what Neo said was true, Halloween and Nightmare Night were exactly the same in tradition.

Then back in town, Luna participated in more games in Ponyville and accepted more candy offerings from fillies and colts, she even had the pleasure of scaring more ponies. Then Rainbow Dash was about to scare Twilight and Spike with her thundercloud, but right when she was about to prank Twilight and Spike, a bigger lightning bolt zapped Rainbow Dash, which sent her zooming off in fear.

Then Princess Luna came down laying on a thundercloud, Twilight was grateful to her for scaring off Rainbow Dash. She winked at Twilight and laughed, Twilight, Spike and Luna laughed playfully. Neo came over and was happy to see them laughing playfully, he joined them and said, "Happy Halloween/Nightmare Night my friends." Princess Luna smiled and said, "And a happy Nightmare Night to you my love." Then Neo gave Princess Luna a hug and she hugged him back, Twilight and Spike awed at the sweet moment. For Neo's first Nightmare Night, he had a very fun night and it was indeed a holiday that he would remember and cherish for years to come.

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Hearth Warming is Coming

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 6

Hearth Warming is Coming

About a month and a half later, there was another holiday to be celebrated in Equestria, it was snowing in Ponyville and ponies had to stay indoors until the snowing slowed down. When the snow slowed down, ponies went outside, adult ponies decorated their houses and went shopping while foals played in the snow. While ponies did their activities, Neo's voice could be heard singing a song to represent the upcoming holiday ("Deck The Halls" by Bing Crosby), as he sang the song, ponies decorated their houses and foals played in the snow, then the view went towards the Castle of Friendship and went down the hallway, as Neo got to the end of the song, the view went into a room where Neo was sitting in a chair, right when Neo ended the song, he looked back at this view and ended the song.

Then Neo left the room, walked down the hallway and he came into the throne, Twilight and her friends were in the throne room, putting up decorations and decorating a tree, the ponies said hello to him and asked if he wanted to help decorate the throne room, Neo said he would be happy to help his friends, since Neo could fly, he could easily float and put up a decoration on the wall up high. Neo actually helped the ponies decorate the room much faster and they finished decorating the room within 30 minutes. Then the ponies except Twilight left to either shop for gifts or to decorate their houses.

When they were gone, it was just Neo, Twilight and Spike. Twilight said to Neo, "So Neo, are you looking forward to Hearth Warming?" Neo was confused and said, "Hearth Warming?" Twilight said, "Yes, that's the holiday that's coming up." Neo was confused, once again, another holiday that Twilight never told him about. Twilight said, "Oh silly me, I never told you about this holiday either, Hearth Warming is a holiday we celebrate in December, it celebrates the founding of Equestria and we decorate trees, exchange gifts and be with our families." Neo said, "Oh okay, I understand now, back on earth, we celebrate a holiday just like that, except we call it Christmas." Twilight said, "Really, that's wonderful, Earth and Equestria sure do have a lot in common, tell me about Christmas?" Neo said, "Well unlike Hearth Warming, Christmas doesn't celebrate the founding of earth, Christmas celebrates the birth of our lord and savior Jesus Christ, on Christmas, we give gifts, decorate Christmas trees, decorate houses, and things similar to what you ponies do on Hearth Warming."

Twilight was fascinated by the information and Spike was listening as well, he was also intrigued by the information, Twilight said, "It's so wonderful that you celebrate a holiday so much like ours, you should defiantly go to the schoolhouse tomorrow and tell Cheerilee's class all about it, it will be wonderful for the foals to learn how much Earth and Equestria have in common." Neo said, "I don't mind at all." Twilight said, "Great, I'll go out and personally tell Cheerille that you'll be coming to her class tomorrow."

Twilight left the castle, now it was just Neo and Spike left in the throne room. Neo and Spike just talked for a while about Christmas until Twilight got back, she got back in less than 15 minutes, she said that she told Cheerilee that Neo would like to come to her class tomorrow and give her class a presentation on Christmas and Cheerilee approved. Neo was happy to hear that and he was looking forward to coming to the school tomorrow and telling Cheerilee's class all about Christmas.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 The History of Christmas

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 7

The History of Christmas

Neo got up early the next day just in time to get to Cheerilee's class, Neo just put on regular clothes and he went immediately to the school. He got to the school in less than 15 minutes, he knocked on the door to be polite, he heard Cheerilee sweetly telling him to come in, and Neo walked in and saw all the foals who were happy to see him. Cheerilee greeted him nicely and she told the class that Neo came today to give them a presentation on Christmas, a holiday that humans celebrate that is very similar to Hearth Warming. So Neo went to the front of the class and began telling the class about Christmas.

He started off telling the class that unlike Hearth Warming which celebrates the founding of Equestria, Christmas celebrates the birthday of the lord and savior Jesus Christ, and around Christmastime, humans do activities that are similar to what the ponies do around Hearth Warming such as decorating houses and trees, baking cookies, shopping for gifts, exchanging gifts and being with families, to explain it better, Neo brought his device that becomes a TV when he presses the button on it and he showed the class a YouTube video called "The Real Story of Christmas" made by the History Channel. The class watched the video with interested faces, the film talked about the history of Christmas, when Christmas started, the birth of Jesus, the myth about Santa Claus, it even talked about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and a whole lot more. The foals loved the film and even Cheerilee was impressed by the film, The film was about 45 minutes, but the class was enjoying it and so was Cheerilee.

When the video was over, the class clapped, they were impressed and intrigued by the film. All the foals had questions for Neo and he did his best to answer them. Then Cheerilee told the class it was time for recess, the foals thanked Neo for coming as they went outside, Cheerilee thanked him for coming as well and said she thought the film was impressive, she said Neo could go now and she was happy she came, she gave him a hug and Neo left. Neo went outside and watched the foals play on the playground for a little while, some of the foals saw him and they waved at him, he waved back and then left the school grounds.

Neo walked around Ponyville for a while, watching the ponies decorate their houses for Hearth Warming, ponies passing by either waved at him or smiled at him. Then Neo headed back to the castle while singing a song ("The 1st Noel"), ponies passing by listened to him sing and they loved it, Neo ended his song right when he got to Twilight's castle, Twilight greeted him and told him that in 2 days, they were going to have a pageant about the founding of Equestria and she wanted to know if he wanted to come. Neo had an idea, he told Twilight he could come, but he wanted to know if he could have a pageant of his own about the birth of Jesus and his crucifixion like humans have on earth. Twilight said she will have to ask the Mayor Mare and see if she approves, Neo even said that he will have human friends from earth come to Equestria to play their parts in the pageant and Twilight said that should work.

The day before the pageant, Twilight told the Mayor Mare about Neo's idea to have 2 pageants, the Mayor Mare said as long as Neo has friends to play the parts in the pageants and have their own costumes then she would approve. Twilight said that would be no problem and the Mayor Mare approved of the 2 pageants, one about the founding of Equestria and the other about the birth of Jesus. Twilight quickly went home and told Neo that the Mayor Mare approved of the pageant and Neo was very happy to hear it, and so Neo was looking forward to the pageants and spending time with his friends on Hearth Warming Day.

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. The Hearth Warming Christmas Pageants

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 8

The Hearth Warming/Christmas Pageants

The next day was the day of the 2 pageants, since there were going to be 2 pageants, they would have the Hearth Warming pageant around 1:00 and the Christmas pageant around 6:00. When it was time for the Hearth Warming pageant, the room was full of ponies waiting to see it. Neo sat in the front row, he knew that his friends the mane 6 were going to be starring in the pageant, and he was excited to see it.

The pageant started with the mane 6 in glamorous costumes that Rarity had made, the pageant focused on the founding of Equestria. There were the Earth Ponies, the Unicorns, and the Pegasi, at the time, the Earth ponies grew food, the Pegasi controlled the weather and the Unicorns rose the sun and moon every day. And back then, the 3 tribes did not get along with each other and there was no friendship whatsoever. But when a blizzard came, the 3 tribes eventually learned to work together and become friends, it took a long while for that because they constantly argued about what should happen, and when the new land was founded, they argued about who should own the land. But then the tribe leaders got frozen inside a cave, their tribe members eventually melted their surroundings with the magic of the Fire of Friendship that took the shape of a heart in flames. Then they learned to accept each other and they settled their differences, and ever since, they lived in harmony in the new land they founded called Equestria.

When the play ended, the ponies raised a banner that had 2 alicorns on it that resembled Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. That was the end of the pageant and the audience clapped, and Neo clapped the loudest for his friends, seeing how Equestria was founded for the first time, he was impressed and he loved the play. Neo met with his friends backstage and he told them how much he enjoyed the play, the ponies were so happy he enjoyed it and they all shared a group hug, being thankful for the magic of friendship.

Later around 6:00, everypony in town came back to watch Neo's Christmas pageant, backstage were several of Neo's human friends from back on earth who would be participating in the pageant. Neo was playing the role of Jesus Christ, 2 of Neo's human friends would be playing Mary and Joseph, Neo's brother Malachi was going to play one of the 12 disciples, and the rest of Neo's human friends would be shepherds, villagers, disciples, angels or Roman guards. In the audience, Neo's friends, the mane 6 and Spike were sitting in the front row so they could see the show very closely, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting in the front as well, they were very interested in Neo's pageant. The Pageant started with Neo singing some Christmas carols ("The 1st Noel," "O Holy Night," "Joy to the World," "O Come Little Children," "O Come All Ye Faithful," "The Coventry Carol," "O Little Town of Bethlehem," and "Hark the Herald Angels Sing.") After he sang the songs, the audience clapped, and his friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders clapped the loudest, the songs made his friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders cry a little, they thought the songs were so beautiful.

Then the play started with the birth of Jesus, then it went to when Jesus grew up and when he was grown up and brought miracles to the village. The mane 6 were so surprised about all the miracles Jesus brought to the village, they thought it was just like Equestrian magic. Then it got sad when they saw the scene of the Last Supper, the ponies were so surprised that Jesus knew that his best friend would betray him and that he knew that his loyalist disciple would deny him 3 times before the sun rises.

And they were later shocked to discover that he was right, Judas, Jesus's best friend led the Roman guards to him and Jesus was arrested and surrounded by an angry mob. Everypony was in shock during the crucifixion scene, they watched Jesus being forced to carry his cross and bleeding to death, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike couldn't bear to watch, then they watched Jesus being hung on the cross and in between 2 thieves, they loved it when Jesus promised one of the thieves that he would be in heaven along with Jesus. They got startled when God's wrath showed after Jesus died, scaring away the mob and the guards. Then 2 guards moved Jesus off the cross and buried him in a tomb behind a stone, finally, Jesus rose from the grave and was resurrected, which was the ponies' favorite part.

And finally the show ended with the humans bowing to Jesus and Jesus floating in the air. Everypony clapped and cheered, the mane 6 and the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered the loudest, it was nothing like they have ever seen before, but they thought it was amazing, then the mane 6, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went backstage to tell Neo how much they enjoyed the play, and they thought he played the role of Jesus very well. Soon after, all of Neo's human friends went back to Earth while Neo went home to the Castle of Friendship to spend time with his wonderful pony friends.

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 A Christmas with Friends

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 9

A Christmas with Friends

That night, Neo was spending time with the mane 6 and Spike at the Castle of Friendship, they were in the throne room, but they were all sitting in a circle on the floor. They were all talking about how excited they were for Hearth Warming and what they will be doing on Hearth Warming Day. Hearth Warming day was only 3 days away and they wanted to be ready for it, while they were talking, Neo was remembering his past. It had been a long time since he had a real Christmas, back after he lost his family and his homeland and through his travels around the world, he had been alone on Christmas. He had no one to celebrate with, no presents to give or receive, no one to wish a merry Christmas, no holiday cheer, no nothing. The past 10 years for him on Christmas were very depressing and sad, just like every other day before he came to Equestria.

Neo started to cry a little, Rarity saw tears in his eyes, she made a concerned face and said, "Why Neo darling, whatever is the matter?" The other ponies and Spike saw the tears in his eyes as well, they were all very concerned, Twilight said, "Yeah Neo, why are you crying?" Neo wiped his tears and said, "It's nothing." But the ponies were very concerned, even Spike was, Twilight said, "Neo, we're your friends, you can tell us anything, you don't have to hide your feelings from us, we can tell something is bothering you, please tell us what's wrong." Neo wiped more tears and the ponies and Spike were ready to listen, he said, "Well girls, since I lost my family and my homeland, and before coming to Equestria, I've had a very depressing life, and Christmas was even more depressing, I had no one to celebrate with, I had no gifts to give or receive, I had nowhere to go on Christmas, and basically, I was all alone on Christmas."

The ponies gasped when he said that, they felt so concerned, to them, being alone on Christmas, or Hearth Warming Day, is one of the worst possible things. They felt so sorry for him, Twilight said, "Oh Neo, I'm sorry you've had to go through so many years of sadness and depression on Christmas, but you don't have to worry about that anymore, you have friends who love you and care about you, I promise you, we're gonna give you the best Christmas you've ever had." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, and I'll make sure you have a blast on Hearth Warming Day." Rarity said, "You're gonna love Hearth Warming Day darling, and we're gonna spend it with you." Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah, "We'll bake cookies, open presents, hang out, you're gonna have so much fun." Fluttershy said, "Yes Neo, after all, we're your friends, and friends never leave friends spend Hearth Warming Day alone." Applejack said, "Don't ya worry sugarcube, we'll all be there for ya on Hearth Warmin' Day." Spike said, "I'll even be there, Hearth Warming Day is awesome." Rainbow Dash said, "You just wait Neo, you're gonna have the best Hearth Warming Day ever."

Then suddenly, Spike belched out a letter, Twilight opened the letter and it was from Princess Celestia, Twilight read the letter out loud to her friends:

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

I heard about the pageant that Neo put on today, I wish I could have been there to see it but I heard that everypony loved it, I have a small request to make, I would like to invite Neo to please come spend Hearth Warming Eve at our palace, my sister and I would like to spend some time with him for Hearth Warming, I know that you and your friends will want to spend Hearth Warming with him as well, I promise that I will send him back to Ponyville the morning of Hearth Warming Day so that he can spend Hearth Warming Day with you and your friends, Neo can fly over here to the palace or he may take the Friendship Express if he wishes, my sister and I look forward to seeing him on Hearth Warming Eve and hope you and your friends are doing well.

Yours sincerely,

Princess Celestia.

Neo was happy to hear that the princess sisters wanted to spend Hearth Warming Eve with him. 2 days later, it was Hearth Warming Eve, when it was about a few minutes before Princess Luna was to raise the moon, Neo put on his Gothic outfit and white makeup, he said goodbye to his friends and flew over to Canterlot Castle, since he flew, he got there in less than 20 minutes, as he flew, the sun went down and the moon went up, Neo thought about Princess Luna as the moon rose up into the sky. Neo decided to enter through the castle entrance. The door opened and Neo entered, Neo walked down the hallway, Royal guards in the hall just nodded at him, they knew he was coming. A guard let him into the throne room, Neo walked in and saw Princess Celestia sitting on her throne, looking as glorious as beautiful.

She saw Neo and smiled, she got off her throne and walked over to him, she smiled at him and said, "Hello Neo, thank you for coming, we've been expecting you." Neo said, "Thank you for inviting me." Princess Celestia said, "You're very welcome, my sister and I want to make your first Hearth Warming very special." Neo said, "Thank you Celestia, you and your sister are so wonderful, I don't know what I would do without you." Appreciating his nice comment, Princess Celestia nuzzled him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. After kissing his cheek, Neo felt a dose of extreme happiness rush through him, feeling so happy, he gave Princess Celestia a hug, as he hugged her, he said, "I love you Celestia." Princess Celestia said, "I love you too my sweet little boy." Neo said, "Mommy." Princess Celestia giggled, she loved to hear him call her mommy, she was like a mother to him and she always tried to be a mother to Neo if he ever needed motherly love.

After hugging her, he said, "May I go see Princess Luna?" Princess Celestia smiled and said, "Of course you may, she's waiting to see you in her room." Neo said, "Okay, I'll go see her, thank you for inviting me here to spend Hearth Warming Eve with her." Princess Celestia, "Of course sweetie, and I'll be sure to send you back to Ponyville tomorrow morning so you can spend Hearth Warming Day with Twilight and her friends." Then Neo walked out of the throne room and went to see Princess Luna, as he left the throne room, Princess Celestia said to herself, "He's such a sweet young man, he would make a wonderful prince for my sister."

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Hearth WarmingChristmas 2000

My Little Pony: The Reason For the Season

Chapter 10

Hearth Warming/Christmas 2000

Neo was invited to Canterlot Castle to spend Hearth Warming Eve with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, since this was going to be Neo's first Hearth Warming in Equestria, they wanted to make it as special as possible for him. Neo was walking down the hallway, looking for Princess Luna's room, Princess Celestia told him that Luna was waiting to see him in her room. As Neo walked down the hallway to Luna's room, he passed by a balcony and saw the moon, Neo stopped and looked at the moon, Neo felt religious and went outside on the balcony. Neo sat out on the balcony and he sang a Christmas song as he looked up at the night sky and the moon ("O Holy Night" The Home Alone Version), looking up at the night sky and the moon made him think of the night Jesus was born.

As Neo was singing his song out on the balcony, Princess Luna came out of her room, wondering where he was, she went to the throne room and asked Princess Celestia where Neo was and Celestia told her that Neo was going to Luna's room to see her, then both Celestia and Luna went to look for Neo. Then they both heard Neo's voice coming from the balcony, Celestia and Luna saw Neo sitting out on the balcony, looking up at the sky and singing his song. They listened to his song and they thought the song was beautiful, they loved hearing Neo sing, especially Princess Luna. They came out to the balcony and Neo was so into his song, he didn't hear them, right when Neo finished his song, Neo heard a voice behind him say, "That was a beautiful song." Neo looked behind him and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were smiling at him, Neo felt a little embarrassed, Luna said to Neo, "I loved your song, it was very sweet." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." Luna said, "That's okay, I'm just happy you're here."

Luna sat down next to Neo and Princess Celestia said, "I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up, I wish you two a wonderful night." She gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. Neo felt another dose of happiness soar through his body, he thought that Princess Celestia truly was an angel, then Princess Celestia went back inside, leaving Neo and Princess Luna out on the balcony to spend time together.

Both Neo and Princess Luna looked up at the night sky, then Luna looked at Neo with a smile, she said to him, "So Neo, are you having a nice Hearth Warming?" Neo said, "Yes, it's wonderful, it's a lot like Christmas." Luna knew about Christmas from Celestia after hearing about Neo's Christmas pageant, Neo looked up at the sky and said, "Oh Luna, you make such beautiful nights." Luna giggled and said, "Oh you, aren't you sweet." Then she thought to herself and said, "Neo, would you sing me a song?" Neo said, "Okay, what would you like me to sing for you?" Luna said, "Please sing me that song you were singing when my sister and I found you out here, I loved it." Neo said, "Okay, you can sing with me if you want." Luna smiled and said, "I would love to." Then Neo began singing a song for Luna ("O Holy Night" by the Ray Conniff Singers), Luna loved the song and she even moved her head along to the melody, when Neo got to the last verse of the song, Luna sang along with him. She sang in such a beautiful voice, she sounded like an angel, then they both finished the song, Luna felt very happy and she loved the song, Neo said, "Oh Luna, you have such a lovely voice, you sound just like an angel." Luna giggled and blushed, she said, "Oh thank you, you're such a sweet boy."

Luna put her wing around Neo and they sat out on the balcony a little bit longer, Luna held Neo close beside her with her wing around him. Then she noticed how late it was, she said, "Oh my goodness, it's about your bedtime." Neo said, "Really?" Luna nodded and said, "Yes indeed, as princess of the night, I must see that you get a good night's sleep, you have a big day tomorrow to spend with your friends." Neo said, "You're right." Luna said, "Will you please come with me, I'll take you to your room for the night." Princess Luna went inside the castle with Neo walking beside her, as they walked, Luna looked at him with a smile. Luna looked so beautiful, Neo loved the movement of her starry mane waving like a flag, it made her seem so beautiful and majestic, she took him to his room for the night, she kindly opened the door for him and he walked into the room.

Luna said she had to go attend her nightly duties as usual, but Neo wanted to sing one more song for her, she said she would love that, Neo sang another song for her ("Count Your Blessings" by the Ray Conniff Singers), Luna really loved this song, it was truly a wonderful message she could spread to other ponies. When he finished the song, she said, "That was a wonderful song, thank you for singing it to me, now it's time for bed." Neo gave Luna a big hug, she hugged him back and they shared a big hug, as they hugged, Neo said, "I love you Luna." She sweetly replied, "I love you too my love." Then Neo looked into Luna's eyes for a few seconds, her eyes were so beautiful, then Luna gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, making Neo blush bright red, he could see hearts floating around him. Then she said in sweet voice, "Good night, and merry Hearth Warming to you my love." Neo replied, "Good night my beautiful princess, and merry Christmas to you."

She giggled sweetly and she walked out of the room, she stopped, looked back at him, she smiled and winked at him, then she walked out of the room. Being kissed by a pony princess was the most wonderful thing he ever felt, and with that, Neo went to sleep very fast, as he slept, he played the song he sang for Luna in his mind ("Count Your Blessings" by the Ray Conniff Singers). As Neo slept, Princess Luna came back into his room, she walked over to his bed and looked at him sleeping, she smiled at the sleeping boy and said, "Merry Hearth Warming my love, I hope you have fun with you friends,"

Then she closed her eyes, her horn glowed, then Neo's body glowed, then a bright pink light surrounded Neo for a second, then when the light disappeared, Neo was gone, he was no longer in the bed. Luna's horn stopped glowing, then she looked at the empty bed and said, "I'll see you very soon my love." And she walked out of the room with a cheerful smile and continued on with her nightly duties.

The next morning, Neo woke up, but he saw that he was no longer in Canterlot Castle, he was in his room at the Castle of Friendship, at first he was wondering how he got there. He assumed that Princess Celestia or Princess Luna somehow sent him home while he was asleep, but either way, he was happy to be home and now he could go spend Hearth Warming Day with his friends. Neo got up and began walking down the hall in the castle, at first it was quiet, he didn't hear a sound, he was wondering if his friends were even here. When he got into the throne room, it was dark and quiet inside.

Then suddenly, the lights came on and loud voices shouted, "SURPRISE!" Neo looked around the room, the room was full of ponies, they were all smiling at him, then he saw the mane 6 trotting over to him, they said to him, "Merry Hearth Warming Neo." Neo said, "You... you did all this for me?" Twilight said, "Of course, we planned it out while you were at Canterlot Castle, we wanted to give you the best Hearth Warming you've ever had, so Pinkie Pie planned this party for you." Pinkie Pie grinned at Neo and said, "What do you think Neo, do you like the party, huh, huh?" Neo said, "I love it Pinkie, you're the best party pony ever." He gave Pinkie Pie a big hug, Pinkie Pie hugged him back and the rest of the mane 6 hugged him as well.

Then the mane 6 took Neo over to a pile of gifts, he had so many gifts, not just from the mane 6 but from other ponies as well, he had gifts from Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves, Cheerilee, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Macintosh, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the Spa ponies, and the Mayor Mare. There were also gifts for him from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, there was one gift that was delivered to the castle from earth by Neo's human friends, it was the only gift that was unwrapped, the gift was a solar powered go-cart, now Neo could ride around town without walking all the time. Neo also got a new camcorder as a Christmas gift from one of his human friends from earth. Neo took out the camcorder and started filming with it, he wanted to film this Hearth Warming day and be able to see it over and over again.

Neo tried to get all his friends on camera, at first the ponies didn't know what he was doing, he explained that he was filming them so they he could watch and remember this day, then he said that after filming, the film goes onto a tape that can be watched over and over again, then they understood and they all tried to be on camera just for him. Pinkie Pie did a bunch of crazy stuff for the camera, Fluttershy was a little camera shy, but she got the courage to appear on the camera for a second just for Neo. Neo tried out all the buttons on the camcorder, Rainbow Dash did a lot for the camera as well, Twilight got on the camera plenty of times, the Cutie Mark Crusaders got on camera plenty of times, they loved being on camera, Applejack did a lot of countryisms for the camera and Rarity showed off her beautiful self for the camera. Fluttershy got up her courage later to appear on camera more.

After filming, Pinkie Pie had Neo sit down and have some Hearth Warming treats, the ponies were having so much fun at the castle, and they could see that Neo was having so much fun, Neo couldn't believe that the ponies went through all this trouble and came to this castle just for him. For once in 10 years, Neo was finally having a wonderful Christmas with friends, to show how wonderful this Christmas was for him, he sang a song for his friends ("Feliz Navidad" by Jose Feliciano), the ponies listened to Neo sing his song, they all danced or moved their heads to the melody of the song.

When Neo finished the song, all the ponies clapped for Neo, then the mane 6 and Spike came over to Neo, they all gave him a big group hug and said, "Merry Hearth Warming Neo." Neo looked over and saw Princess Luna standing at the entrance to the throne room, she was smiling at him, she winked at him and grinned. Neo said, "Thank you Luna."

Then Neo hugged his friends and said, "Merry Christmas girls, I love you all so much." They replied, "We love you too." As they hugged, Neo thanked God for all the wonderful friends he had, he knew that this was truly the most wonderful Christmas he has ever had.

End of chapter 10. The End.


End file.
